Helping Hand
by gilly-beans
Summary: A Navy Cadet is found drugged, beaten, and raped at a New Year's Eve party where Abby is with her new firend. When Abby's friend becomes next victim, NCIS is called CHAPTER 3 UP!
1. Chapter 1

NCIS-Season 2 NCIS-Season 2

E.1 C.1-Helping Hand

2.1.1

This starts at the beginning of season 2-

A Navy Cadet is found drugged, beaten, and raped at a New Year's Eve party where Abby and her new friend are.

Tony DiNozzo was sitting as his desk, quietly finishing off his report. Kate Todd and Timothy McGee were doing the same thing at their desks too. Jethro Gibbs was watching them from the platform above. He smiled as he took a drink of his coffee. Gibb's phone ringing at his desk disrupted the late night's silence. The office was dark because everyone else had left because of New Year's Eve. Neither McGee, Todd nor DiNozzo could see Gibbs standing on the platform above. All three agents stopped work straightaway, as Kate made a move to answer it,

"Don't touch it!" Tony's voice hushed; with one hand in the air, "There's still two and a half hours until New Year-" Kate stood up and interrupted,

"You'd rather go out partying and celebrating the New Year than helping someone who may need our help?" She made her way to Gibbs desk to answer it but Tony bet her to it. He picked up the phone and signalled a high five to McGee. McGee rolled his eyes and went back to his report but was interrupted again when Kate pressed the speaker button,

"Special Agent Gibbs? This is Celia Sampley from the front desk down stairs-" Tony laughed,

"Celia, darling, how are you tonight? Maybe after you have finished your shift, we could grab a bite to eat before-" Celia sound irritated when replied,

"I was under the impression I had called Special Agent Gibbs desk. So sorry Special Agent DiNozzo-" Tony laughed again and replied, sweetly,

"No, Celia, this is Gibbs desk but at the moment he is AWOL so I am the next agent-"

Unknown to any of his agents, Gibbs walked bristly down the stairs, stopping Tony in mid sentence,

"I think it's for you boss…" Walking quickly back to his desk, as Gibbs replied,

"You think DiNozzo?" Gibbs bent over the phone and asked,

"Yes?" There was a squeak on the other end as a nervous voice replied,

"Ah, Special Agent Gibbs, this is-"

" I know who this is, Ms Sampley," Gibbs replied, waiting,

"I have been trying to get through to Miss Sciuto's lab but unable to get hold of her," Celia replied, "I have a young lady wanting to get through to her, may I refer her on to you, sir?" Gibbs smiled and replied,

"Why not?"

Kate looked up from her desk and raised an eyebrow at Tony meaning "Gibbs is smiling?" There was a clicking noise and then,

"Hello? Abby?" Gibbs froze, Tony looked up from pretending to do his report, and even McGee took notice. Kate looked dumbfound and whispered, annoyingly,

" Why don't I have this effect on men?"

Tony got up from his desk and replied to Kate,

"Coz your no _Russian_," He went over and bent over the phone and in a weird Italian accent said,

"Hello, this is Special Agent DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony-"

"Special Agent?" she replied, laughing, "What so 'special' about you, Tony?"

Before Tony could reply, Gibbs picked up the phone but her voice could still be heard over speaker,

" Sorry about that, this is Special Agent Gibbs. Now you wish to speak to Abby, do you? Please hold for a few seconds," Gibbs turned to Kate as the girl replied, stuffily,

" I've been holding for about half an hour…" It whispered out as Gibbs asked Kate,

"Can you go and find Abby?" As Kate walked towards the lifts, she mumbled,

"I hate Russians!"

Luv gilly-beans


	2. Chapter 2

NCIS-Season 2 NCIS-Season 2

E.1 C.2-Helping Hand

2.1.2

This is the first episode of season 2-

A Navy Cadet is found drugged, beaten, and raped at a New Year's Eve party where Abby and her new friend are.

"Kate! Kate! She's here!" Abby shrieked from the window, "My hair's not done!"

Kate rushed over to help as Tony watched at the window. Again, Gibbs was watching from the platform above. As Kate fussed with Abby's hair, Tony continued to glare out the window,

"She has blond hair?" He asked Abby without looking at her. Abby looked at him, suspiciously,

"How can you see that from here?" Tony laughed and looked at Abby, answering,

"It was a question, not a statement," The lifts chimed as Gibb's walked down the stairs. Tony, running towards the lifts, makes sure he blocked her from getting out,

"Good Evening, Mademoiselle-" The girl laughed,

"You do know 'Mademoiselle' is French, not _Italiano_?" She replied, putting an Italian accent on the word. Tony also laughed and asked,

"Aah… _Ci_. Are you Italian?" She replied, sweetly,

"No," But with a hint of irritation. She managed to dodge past Tony into the room,

"Did I mention you have beautiful blond hair?"

She stopped and replied sweetly,

"_Merci_," This time with a French accent,

"Abby!" She greeted, seeing Abby, "Are you ready?"

Abby grabbed her arm and dragged her away from Tony, towards Gibbs,

"Gibbs, this is Elix and she's new to DC. Can she work with us?" Abby asked in her child voice.

Gibbs shook Elix's hand; it was very firm,

"Work? Abby how can you be thinking of work, it's time to party!" Elix said to Abby, then to Gibbs, "It was nice to meet you, Monsieur Gibbs-" Gibbs then butted in,

"Gibbs is fine, or Jethro," Elix smiled as she and Abby walked towards the lift,

"Wait!" Tony yelled after her, "Can I have your number, just in case I wish to find you tonight?"

Elix thought for a moment and replied,

"_Diciannove_, good night Gibbs. Tim, Kate,"

The lifts chimed as Abby and Elix exited,

"_Diciannove_?" Tony thought out-loud. Kate laughed,

"She's referring to her age, Tony!" Tony clicked,

"_Merda_!" As Gibbs, Kate and McGee laughed.

NB-_Diciannove_ is nineteen (as in age)

And _Merda_ is shit.

Luv gilly-beans


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided a two year break was enough, and I actually missed this story so let's jump straight into it?

Gibbs was just walking into his front door a little after 1am when his phone rang. After Abby and Elix left for their party, Ducky was having trouble in autopsy concerning a missing dead body. Tony, of course, thought it was hilarious and started going on about movie connections and famous people's deaths that Gibbs gave him the job of finding the body, to Tony disgust. Just after midnight, Ducky managed to get hold of Jimmy Palmer who informed him he'd signed for the release but forgot to file it. Ducky had told him to get back to work and file it, to Ducky annoyance, it was going to take him close to 2 hour because of traffic (and he was also going to have to find a taxi because he couldn't drive). Gibbs told Ducky to inform Tony if he saw him tell him the body had been found to Ducky's reply "Maybe…" so here Gibbs was; answering a phone call from Abby at his front door just after 1am… this wasn't good…

Gibb pulled into the street Abby had given him; he was first annoyed she hadn't been able to get a number but now he realized he didn't need it, there were local LEO's cars everywhere, an ambulance and now a ME van pulled up. Gibbs recognized the ME as the Metro's ME, who was personal friends with Ducky. Gibbs parked his car and walked up to the yellow police tape and ducked under it. Straight away a Metro cop ran up to stop him,

"Sir, excuse me sir, you cannot enter the crime scene-"he was interrupted by Abby's screech and she jumped on Gibbs in the biggest bear hug she'd ever given him. Gibbs pulled out his ID and shows it to the dumbfounded cop,

"Oh, Gibbs! Thank god your here! Its Elix, I didn't know who else to call! She's-"Abby was pulling Gibbs towards the house when the body bag went past him on a stretcher. He stopped to watch it go into the ME's van. Abby was watching it to,

"The girl was attack but a psycho, from what I've heard, there's a blood bath literally in the en suite bathroom, been trying to convince the cops to show me for ages!"

Gibbs notice the Metro's cop who confronted him telling a plain clothes detective about him and gesturing back at him, Abby was still going on about the crime scene next to him,

"..Supposedly, she was beating, raped, and finally had her wrists slit in the bath tub, I think she might have been drugged as well because she was walking around earlier looking like it…" Gibbs sighed,

"Does she have a next of kin we can inform?" Abby shook her head

"This isn't our case, Gibbs, I wish it was because El's gonna get into heaps of shit as it is…"

Gibbs looked confused as yelling back at the house made then both turn,

"DON'T touch ME! I ain't going nowhere if you keep trying to grope me!" Elix stormed out of the house, looking over her shoulder and fell head first into a garden bed. Abby rushed to her side as Gibbs got tapped on the shoulder from behind. He turned to find the plain clothes detective with the metro's cop,

"Excuses me, Agent -? " Gibbs turned around to face him as Abby yelled abuse at someone behind him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS" The cop sniggered as the detective smirked,

"Well, _Special _Agent Gibbs from an agency which I have never heard of, are you sure you're not FBI, CIA?"

Gibbs laughed and looked away; of course this guy had heard of NCIS, he was just rubbing it in that he would have been more impressed with FBI or CIA.

"Well, if I was FBI, I would have told you we were having a joint investigation and given you the shitty, boring work and no mention in credit with the media" Gesturing over at the media vans arriving as well as Kate and McGee in McGee's car, "or if I was CIA, there would even been a crime scene, it would of all been hushed up before you'd even received the call"

Gibbs gestured Kate and McGee over as the two metro's looked dumbfound. Gibbs turned around to find Abby sitting next to a badly battered Elix.

"Well, you look like you've been in a fight, who won?"Gibbs joked, Elix snorted.

"I did," Gibbs could smell the alcohol on her breath, particularly vodka, funny enough.

"Woah, if you ended up like this," Kate pointed around her face where there was a huge purple bruise on one side, a fair few cuts and four neat scratch marks down her neck, her eyebrow also started to bleed) "I hate to see how she ended up,"

"She? It was the guy who murder the girl in the back of the ME van!" Abby put her arm around her.

"The cops think El could have been his next victim" Abby sniffed, she had also been drinking,

"They want her to get checked up at Bethesda but it will most likely be a long morning being new years and all," Gibbs looked over at the Metro cops and asked them,

"Have you taken her statement? Is she free to go?" The detective looked up and nodded,

"Just make sure she's reachable," Gibbs handed over his card,

"Here, just in case she isn't" He gestured the others to their cars,

"McGee, I'll see you and Kate back at the office, I'm going to take Elix to Ducky, he should be able to treat her, Abby, you and Elix get in the back" Elix got up and started following the others to the car. Gibbs opened then car door as Elix stopped and look up at the house,

"Wait, I wanna see that son-of-a-bitch when they bring him out," Gibbs and the team stood there watching the house as the ME came from around the side with some cops carrying a body bag,

"That's it, let's go" Elix hopped in and scooted over for Abby. Gibbs, McGee and Kate stared at Abby,

"He was trying to push her off the balcony into the pool, he only went over, hitting his head on the side of the pool, he either died instantly or bled out and drowned in the pool." Kate looked confused,

"How come no one helped him? Didn't she see and tell someone?" Abby looked over, sadly,

"That was the same time that girl was found, there was screaming and yelling and running everywhere, it was hysteric, I just keep trying to find El who was still in that bedroom hysterical-"

"I was wonder why the fuck I didn't have my gun on me or at least my goddamn knife!" Kate and McGee looked confused as Abby climbed into the car.

Gibbs shut the door, he had looked up Elix's file once she and Abby had left earlier. She had worked SWAT in LA for the past 12 months, first starting out as a translator expert in the FBI before being promoted to Junior Field Agent after a month, she transferred to SWAT after 5 months, she voluntarily resigned after an incident described as a "misunderstanding" with a Russian Mafia gang member after she arrested him. In the report, it had stated he had acted inappropriately towards her and she smack him one in the nose. She had received letters of high distinction from her superiors and letters of reference from her co-workers. Gibbs had spoken with Director Morrow and was going to invite her in for an interview on Monday morning, but now, looks like that interview was going to be soon than either of them thought…

Don't know when the next chapter is gonna be up, I wrote this one in about 5 hour (with interruptions) since I decide to start it up again….

Gilly-beans


End file.
